


Traffic

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Ginny and Millicent are late to the party. They may be late going home too.





	Traffic

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for hogwarts365’s Prompt # 231 _Late to a party_ and femslashficlets’ challenge #146 _hot_

"You're late," Hermione says briskly as Ginny pushes past her into the flat, Millie's hand linked with her own.

"Traffic," Ginny replies with a smirk and a wink, the bald-faced lie serving as an appropriate stand-in for the truth.

Soon, Millicent's drawn into a sitting room with her crowd – Blaise, Draco, Pansy, assorted Slytherins all lounging arrogantly, their laughter a touch snide. Ginny lets Harry pull her into a hug in the kitchen. Ron presses a beer into her hand.

Conversations ensue, Hermione tucked into Ron's side, Seamus's arm slung around Dean's broad shoulders, Neville and Luna exchanging smiles. Seamus takes the piss about Harry's recent engagement to Draco, and Harry blushes, suffering it, his smile blooming in the direction of the floor. Ginny watches how his eyes can't help but light up.

She leans a hip against the kitchen island, her attention wandering across the room when Millicent's voice rings out happily. Millicent's legs are crossed, her skirt riding up her stockinged thighs. Ginny licks her lips, remembering those legs, instead, opening, Ginny's mouth between, their writhing loosening the sheets from the bed.

It had been that second time that made them late, though: Millicent dressed and Ginny's hand sneaking up her skirt, dipping down into her knickers, Millicent's soft gasp of a breath, "You're insatiable…." But a finger sunk inside her, and she'd lost her words to whimpering, her body rippling against Ginny's until, once again, she came.

A small smile sits on Ginny's lips, and she takes a drink to cover the look that must have crept onto her face. Millicent finds her gaze across the flat and gives her a fast wink, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. Ginny's gaze follows the motion. She wonders which bedroom would be the most remote….

She's not insatiable though. All she really needs is that hot look from across the room… to know that at the end of the night, Millicent's body will press against hers with a tired sigh. They'll go home together and turn the telly on and likely fall asleep. That's what Ginny needs.

Whether or not they hit traffic on the way back, though… Well, that's entirely up to fate.


End file.
